The Betrayal
by PurpleRockShooter
Summary: REMAKE OF BETRAYAL OF FRIENDS 16 year-old, Mikan Sakura was having a pretty good life at Alice Academy, that was until Luna came along, stole her friends and the one she loved most, Natsume Hyuuga. She was left all alone...that was until a new boy shows up to change that. What will happen between Mikan and this new student? How will others react? NxMxZ WARNING: BULLYING/SELFHARM
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Stella! Firstly, to those of you who don't know, this is a re-make of my first (and only so far) story called The Betrayal of Friends. But to those who do know, and were waiting patently, I would like to apologize for taking so long on this. I've been super busy and never really had the time to work on this. So a reader, also a friend of mine, finally told me that I need to get my stuff together and work on this story! So I came up with a goal and its to finish this before the end of this year!**_

 _ **From now on the moment I get home and finish my stupid homework, I'm going to get writing! Even at this moment, as you're reading this, I might just be writing again! I'll do my best to give you all the best story I can and hopefully it won't take this long to update!**_

 _ **There's not going to be a character profile list in this story, I'll just tell you through out the story their age, grade, background, ect. Also there have been major, MAJOR changes from the original story, I hope you guys don't get upset with me :(**_

 _ **Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!**_

 _ **The Re-Make of The Betrayal of Friends,**_

 _ **"The Betrayal"**_

 _ **I apologize for any errors, spelling or grammar.**_

 _ **Enjoy! - Stella White (The Terrible Writer)**_

* * *

 **Prologue;**

 **? POV** **  
**I never asked to have this so called "gift". I don't even know why people would call it that in the first place. If you ask me, it's more like a _curse_ than a gift that brought me and my family hardship. I would have done anything, _anything_ to get rid of it, to free not only myself from this hell, but also those I care about. I hated myself. More than anything else in the world, I hated myself for being an alice.

I was a monster, a beast, a wild animal that no one could keep under control. When I was young, I would constantly lose control of the beast that resided inside my heart. Although I was only a cub, I would get very violent and lash out at people, sometimes hurting the people close to me. I remember on some occasions, when I would start to lose myself, my father would pin me down and tie me up, before locking me down in the cellar until I calmed down. Sometimes it would take only a few minutes, sometimes hours, days. The longest time that I was down there was probably about a week.

My mother and my twin brother would try to comfort me by telling me that I looked beautiful when I used my alice. It didn't make me feel any better, it just made me feel worse. That something they thought was beautiful and megestic, was actually a blood thirsty monster that would attack and kill any living thing in its sight. I was always worried that I would end up hurting, or even killing my family, especially my baby brother, who had no idea about what I was, who I was.

For a while, I didn't know what I looked like in my animal form, I never needed to, nor did I want to. But I remember one time when I was about six years old, my mother had looked at me, with a sad and pitiful, but also a tiny bit of amazement, look in her violet eyes, as she described to me every little detail of what I looked like.

She said that my fur was pure white, like the snow at the top of a mountain, fresh and soft with lots of black spots. My tail was long and very fluffy, she said that it looked as soft as a cloud, and when it moved around, it looked so graceful. My nose was a peach color, my paws were small, but strong with sharp, long claws. My fangs were not fully grown, but they were still very sharp. And my eyes stayed the same, a light shade of violet.

Even when she told me all these things, I couldn't help but hate myself even more. My mother's words were supposed to bring me happiness, joy and comfort. And yet, as she told me these things about myself, her words brought me only pain, sadness and hatred. Hatred for myself, my alice, and the world. The world who selfishly took away my home, my family, and my memory.

I should have been able to tell that they were going to do something, something to take me away from my family, to get me to join their organization. But never did I think that they would kill them. The thought never went through my mind, I felt foolish and guilty, my self-pity got in the way of protecting my family.

It was so long ago, and yet the moment of their deaths stayed fresh in my mind. The screams, the cries, and the silence. All of it, still there. It's strange though, that I remember these things, and yet I can't remember anything else about my family. I don't remember their faces, their names…only their eyes. The same eyes that I have, only theirs were normal, _innocent_ …while mine hid a wild animal on the other side.

I don't even remember who it was who killed my family. Another thing that made me sick was knowing that they got away with it, they got away with killing four innocent people; a mother, a father, and two young boys, a four and an eight year old boy. It wasn't their fault, they didn't deserve to die because of me. I should have gone with them, I _SHOULD_ have done _**SOMETHING**_ to save my family, to keep them _**SAFE**_.

…and yet all I did was run away. I ran like a _coward_ , a scared little boy who didn't even think about being _brave_ , an terrified animal that fled with its tail between its legs. I had no where to go, no where to hide, all that I could do was run as far as I could and never look back. I no longer had a home, they burned it to the ground, with my dead family inside. What could I have done? I was only eight when they died, I didn't know what I should have done...fight back? But then what would have happened if they caught me? Torture me? Keep me in a cell for the rest of my life till I gave in to doing their dirty work? _Kill me?_

And my hate for humans began. Although I was born human and raised by them, I couldn't help but slowly start to hate them. They were selfish, they never thought about anyone else, only what they wanted. After I escaped, I had started to live in some woods, far from my old home. Which was quite strange; I had never once been outside, not that I could remember before this. That seemed strange to me, but all the mattered was that I need to get away and try to survive on my own. When I was younger, my father tried his best, and somehow succeed, in teaching me how to hunt as both human, and beast. We did it indoors of course, he wouldn't want a wild animal going on the loose and kill everything.

I lived and hunted in these woods that happened to be around a small village. Sometimes, rarely, I would go in the middle of the night, when everyone else was sleeping, and break into stores, small shops and food stores and take some food, most of the time meat. Then I would go back to the forest, eat what I got, and sleep in a sad excuse that I called a den that I had made. I lived like this for about 3 weeks, gaining more control over my alice and being able to shift whenever I felt like it. It was going well, until she came along…

…Or was it a he?

I couldn't really tell…they had blond hair, and looked like woman, very feminine…but when they spoke, they had the voice of a male… anyway, this person had randomly showed up in front of my den. At first, my instincts told me to kill this person, but then when they called out my name, the name I haven't heard in weeks, I froze.

This person knew my name. They knew _what_ I was. But why were they here? And how did they know about me, where I was? Slowly, I crawled out from the darkness of my small hole and cautiously walked around the intruder, checking to see if they had any weapons, anything that could subdue me.

"Relax" they said in a hushed tone, slowly raising their hands in the air as if they were surrendering."I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help."

I felt a growl rumble in the back of my throat as my ears flattened and I bared my fangs at them. _'No way in hell am I going to relax with YOU around...'_ I thought as I continued to pace around them, still checking to see if this person was a threat to me.

"You really don't believe me?" they sighed dramatically, dropping their hands onto his hips."What a bummer. And I really wanted to help you out!"

Male. This is definitely a male, but he's just very… _feminine_. Seeing that he was probably not going to try anything on me, I calmed down and stopped in front of him, a few feet away, staring into his eyes. The color of his eyes were almost the same as mine, only they held happiness and what seemed like hope. He smiled as I sat down, my guard still up.

"See? You can trust me you know?" He stated happily as he kneeled down before me. "My name is Narumi. Narumi Anju. You're Zero Kiryu, correct?" I had flinched slightly as he said my name once more. He noticed it, and frowned slightly. "I know…about what happened to your family. nd I know that you have no where to go, but I'd like to offer you a place to stay."

No, that's not what you're offering me. You're offering me something much better.

He talked me into changing back into my human form, which took a while to convince me to do, I only did it so I could actually communicate with him. He told me about a place, a school, where I could train my Alice and be able to have more control of myself. Where I would have a proper education,something I never had in fear of hurting or being hurt by others. And most of all, a place where there were other people who were just like me, and also something even better;

A second chance.

I had almost agreed immediately, but then I stopped to think it over. Everything that I thought about myself…all the hate and sadness that came with this alice…I wanted it gone for so long, because of this alice, my family was gone. I didn't want to train it…but when I looked at it from all positive side, it looked so much better, so warm, so welcoming. And all the effort my family put into trying to help me, telling me about how beautiful I was as wild cat…I felt a little pride, but only a tiny bit. After all the hard work they put into trying to change me into a calm being, they never hurt me, they never threatened me...they only wanted the best for me.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, I agreed to his offer. He then left to bring me some clothes (I didn't notice I was naked...), and walked me to a car that was waiting for us. He gave me some more details as to where I was going, but I didn't really care, I was just happy that I was getting to start over, a fresh start. And all of that would start in a different country;

America.

And that's where I started my days as a student of Alice Academy America. Sad to say, I made no friends at that academy, I was a complete out cast due to my fear of other people, but knowing that I was somewhat the same as them, but still unique in my own way, made me a little more happy. And soon, I'd move back to Japan, meet my first friend, best friend, and the love of my life.

My name is Zero Kiryu and my Alice is shape shifting into something _beautiful_ and _unique_.  
I am a snow leopard.

* * *

 **End of Prologue.**

 **A/N : Hey everyone! This is Stella! I wanted to say thank you all for reading this prologue, I know it's very different from my old story, but I wanted to change it into this…sorry if I disappointed you guys :( I know that it's taken a long time for me to upload this and I'd like to apologize. Thank you all for reading this again! Please PLEASE review and let me know how it was. :)**

 **No but for real, please review ; - ;**

 **I'll be working on the next chapter, feel free to PM me if you need anything :)**

 **Love,**

 **Stella White**


	2. Chapter One: Cry Baby

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the plot of the fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Crude Language and slight bullying.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I apologize in advance for any and all errors that may show up, I do my best to make sure there aren't any, but hey I'm only human.**

 **I make mistakes.**

 _'thoughts...'_

 ** _(Author notes or A/N...)_**

* * *

 ** _The Betrayal_**

 **Chapter One: Cry Baby**

* * *

 _ **"You seem to replace your brain with your heart.**_

 _ **You take things so hard and then you fall apart.**_

 _ **You try to explain, but before you can start,**_

 _ **those cry baby tears come out of the dark."**_

 ** _Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby_**

* * *

"Why does my alarm hate me so much!" A brunette girl whined as she tried her best to hurry and get changed for school. "Why can't I just be on time for once- _ouch!"_

This young girl is 16 year old Mikan Sakura. She's a single star student with her Alice being nullification. She has beautiful, long brunette hair that goes to about her waist. Most of the time they're up in pigtails to match her childlike personality and her eyes are a light brown. She's also a very clumsy girl, she tends to fall… a _lot_.

"Ow ow ow…" she laid face down on the floor, her butt sticking up in the air. Mikan sighed as she blew a stay strand of hair out of her face. After getting up, fixing her pig-tailed hair, and putting the rest of her uniform on, she ran to the mirror to make sure she looked decent. Happy with her appearance, she spun on her heals, grabbed her bag and left her room.  
…

Making her way down the hallway to her classroom with a smile on her face, Mikan passed a few students without really noticing them at first. But after a short while, she began to notice strange glances and whispers from them. Aside from all their whispers and her soft footsteps, the hallway was almost completely silent. Mikan suddenly felt very anxious from all the stares and whispers. Her smile fluttered as her legs began to move faster, to get away from the unsettling feeling of being watched and the quite murmurs.

She hated, more like _loathed_ , the feeling of being watched. It made her uncomfortable, it made her feel like a mouse sitting helplessly among a group of starving cats, watching intently, ready to pounce at any moment. The thought frightened her.

 _'What is up with them today?'_ She asked herself, her smile gone now and replaced with a frown. _'Did something happen? Do I have something on my face? Or maybe my uniform is messy? Or-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. _'Shoot!'_ She broke into a run, forgetting about the students behind her. _'I'm so late! Jinno is going to put me in detention again! No~!'_

The second bell had already rung by the time she reached her classroom door, meaning she was really late for class...again. With a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door and walked in. Immediately, all eyes were on her, glancing at her for only a second then going back to what they were doing previously. Mikan being late wasn't a surprise to anybody. She was rarely on time for class, or for anything really. Some people didn't care, others just thought she should get herself together and get here on time for once, and some thought badly of it. That it was a nuisance to be late for anything, that everyone should _always_ be on time.

For example : her algebra teacher Mr. Jinno, who is currently glaring at Mikan, annoyance evident on his face and in his narrowed eyes. The young girl could only look down to the floor in shame, waiting for her lecture about being late. _"Mikan Sakura!"_ He yelled furiously, making a few students jump in surprise. "This is the last straw! You've been late countless times, and I have given you almost every punishment I could possibly think of that don't go against school rules." His voice boomed through out the room, everyone's attention was now on the teacher and the poor, shaking young girl.

"B-but sir, I can explain-"

"No!" he hissed through his teeth, "I'm done hearing your excuses! This is the last time, if you're late to my classroom one more time, I will find a way to have you expelled!" She flinched and only nodded numbly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed for being yelled at in front of her classmates. Some of the students snickered and pointed silently at her or were whispering to their friends about her lateness. Mr. Jinno sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tightly. "Hurry up and take your seat. We've already lost valuable time because of you and your useless existence."

 _Ouch._ That hurt. Her alice, in his and many others eyes, was useless, but that didn't mean that _she_ was useless. Mikan, still looking at the floor, made her way to her seat next to her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru, is a three star student, she has the inventing Alice, which gives her the ability to create anything she wants. For example, her most famous invention is called the "Baka Gun" It shoots out hard foam balls and they can actually leave bruises and bumps if they hit hard enough! She uses it a lot on idiots, mostly Mikan because she does a lot of idiotic things. Hence the name "Baka gun".

She has short, sleek raven hair that reaches to about her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep shade of violet and she has pale white skin, she doesn't go out very often, she's almost always inside working on a new invention to sell. By the way, she loves money with a passion, so be sure to stay clear of her! She has information on almost everybody in the school, so she could blackmail you to get a lot of dough if you cross her.

"Now, without anymore interruptions, we will continue the lesson from yesterday. Turn to page 340 in your textbook." The teacher said as he turned to the chalk board and went on with his lesson, his anger fading away. Mikan had taken out her notebook, textbook and pencil as she began to write notes, trying her best to understand what gibberish he just wrote on the board. Soon realizing that she didn't understand, she turned the page in her notebook and wrote, "Hey, can you help me? I don't understand any of this!" And pushed the notebook towards her friend.

After reading the note, she rolled her violet eyes and wrote back.  
"No." Mikan frowned.  
"Why not? :("  
"Because no matter how many times I try to help you with anything, it never gets through that empty skull of yours. Ask someone else." Hotaru shoved the notebook into Mikans arm harshly as she went back to writing her own notes. Mikan was left staring at her friend, hurt in her eyes as she took the notebook and wrote;  
"Are you okay? You're usually not this mean in the morning…" and pushing to her once more. The raven haired girl didn't even look at it as she shoved it back to her. Still writing her notes she whispered to herself in an annoyed tone, "Will you just leave me alone already?"

With wide eyes, Mikan stared once more at her best friend. What is up with her? Hotaru is known as the Ice Queen because of her cold, mean personality, but shes never this cold hearted to her best friend about something as simple as this. Hotaru usually would just tell her "not right now." Or maybe "Only of you pay me". Never once had she had an experience like this with her before, where she was told to just leave her alone. Turning back to the board with a blank face, Mikan began to lose herself in thought.

Maybe she was just having a bad day and wanted to be left alone. After all, the young girl wasn't much of a morning person. Mikan decided to just rub it off and talk to her later about it when she had the chance. But it kept coming back to her that something was wrong and it just wouldn't leave her thoughts alone. She was trying to convice herself that everything was okay, but her gut said otherwise.

 _'What ever is bugging her right now will go away with time, just give her time to chill out.'_ A voice in her head told her in a bored tone.

Shrugging off her bad feelings, class continued and Mikan tried her best to understand and keep up with the lesson. She was never good at math, Algebra was probably going to be the death of her. Like, why the hell was the alphabet added to math? That just made it 200× worse than it was originally!

Eventually, class had ended, passing period started, and everybody was getting ready for the next class to start or they were talking among themselves. Jinno gave out a worksheet before he left with 30 problems that were do on Thursday, two days from now, and Mikan didn't understand any of them. She would ask for help, but didn't really know who to ask. Hotaru was giving her the cold shoulder, Yuu, the class rep, was out of school for the time being visiting family. And she doubted that Koko or Kitsume knew what was going on. Sumire, who was practically her sister, was no where in sight either.

Mikan hummed to herself in thought as she stared out the window. _'Who could possibly understand this and help me? I'll be in so much trouble if i dont turn it in-'_ her thoughts were interrupted when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a white dove flying past the window. Then another, and another, until one landed on the window ciel, cocking it head to look at her. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Well, more like _somebody_ popped into her head.

 _Ruka-Pyon!_

 _'Maybe he can help me! He's always been so nice to me!'_ Ruka was one of the very first people she met upon being enrolled into the academy, although it wasn't a very...pleasant...introduction. But after the whole incident with him crashing into the window from the sky to "save" his best friend, who was struggling to get information from Mikan, they became very close friends.

The young girl smiled as she turned around in her seat to look for the boy, but couldn't find him anywhere. Frowning that he was missing from his usual spot, she stood up and walked closer to the window, looking out to see if she could spot the blonde animal lover. Surely enough, he was ditching class again with his childhood best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She noticed them almost instantly sitting under Natsume's favorite cherry blossom tree, playing with what looked like a small ball.

Almost immediately, she ran towards the door and was just about to open it when the bell rang once more, signaling the students that the next class was about to begin. Mikan sighed in defeat as she made her way back to her seat, she didn't want to run out to the boys and risk being late for another class and getting another lecture.

As Mikan sat down in her usual seat, she noticed that a lot of her classmates were not present. She hadn't noticed when she first arrived, too occupied with the angry teacher and the cold treatment from her best friend. Of course, she was well aware that Natsume and Ruka were outside, most likely Koko and the boys with them. She also recalled that Sumire was missing, probably outside trying to get one of the two popular young men to notice her.

She did, however, feel happy as one of the very, very few people that she didn't like was not here either. That person was a girl about her age, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that hid dark intentions behind them. This girl's name is Luna Koizumi, and Luna was definitely _not_ friends with Mikan. If anything, she is a huge bully to Mikan, constantly making fun of her, either having people hate her by spreading lies and rumors about her, or having previous friends bully her as well. Which has happened, but only a few times. She never, however, has been physically abused by Luna or her group luckily.

Of course, Mikan had tried many times to get teachers or friends to believe her about her situation. Only a few of her friends believed her, none of the teachers, with an exception of about two, believed here either. Why you might ask? Because Luna was _very_ good at lying and acting like an innocent girl who would never do such a thing, and in the end, Mikan was accused of being the bully instead of being the victim.

Her friends, the ones who stayed by her side anyway, tried to make her happy by taking her places, doing fun things like going to the park, the movies or out to eat. They wanted to make her happy, and they did. Mikan would do anything to keep her friends by her side, oh how she loved them so. She wouldn't trade them anything in the world, nothing at all.

Thus, the young brunette began to wonder why all her friends ditched class. It was natural of the animal lover and the hot headed fire caster to be ditching class, but for the others like Anna, her pink haired classmate, and Nanoko, the blue haired girl, to be missing from class was rather odd. Her curiosity then turned to sadness. Most of her friends, if not all of them, were missing from the classroom. Even now, the seat next to her was vacant, her best friend gone. She was there not too long ago, where could she have gone? Looking around the room, Mikan couldn't find the genius inventor anywhere. Puffing her cheeks from irritation, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, doing her best to calm down.

"Good afternoon my beautiful flowers~!" a voice sang, making Mikan jump in surprise. She hadn't even noticed her favorite teacher walk (more like dance) into the room. "What's this? Where are the rest of my pretty little flowers?" the man asked with a pout. This teacher is the famous _**(and quite strange)**_ Narumi Anju. Unlike the previous teacher, Narumi is a very kind and gentle man, also a very pretty one at that if you as me. He has somewhat curly blonde hair and lively purple eyes. He looks more feminine than masculine, so he often gets confused for being a female. He also has a pretty strange taste in clothing, currently he was wearing a white button up collared shirt that had pink and red roses along the button line. He was also wearing matching pants that had the same design going down his legs. Fashionable, huh? Maybe that was why Mikan likes him so much, he isn't afraid to do or wear whatever he wants. Narumi was always her favorite teacher and she was his favorite student. They got along so well, they were practically family really.

"They're all outside Sensei," one of the other students said. "I'm pretty sure they're playing dodge ball or something."

 _'That would explain the ball.'_ the young brunette thought as she watched her teacher walk over to the window nearest to him. He sighed as he looked at the class once more. There were only about 10 - 15 students in the room at the moment, his class consisted of about 25, if not almost 30 kids in total. He wasn't surprised when he saw who was outside, it was pretty common for those boys to be out and about during his class. Naturally, he would give them a punishment for skipping his class, but it seemed that they would never learn and would continue their rebellious behavior. What did surprise him, though, was the fact that some of the students that wouldn't ditch his class were ditching now, for example Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, some of his best students. That was strange...very strange.

Mikan and the other students sat there in a very uncomfortable, and awkward silence. Their teacher wasn't saying anything, he was just staring out the window again with a very concentrated look on his elegant face. Once again, the nulliffier sighed as she looked at the vacant seats around her. None of her friends were here, all of them missing from their usual seats. She suddenly felt really lonely and disheartened, it felt almost as if she was abandoned by her friends. If they were all going to go play a friendly game of dodge-ball, why not invite her? How come she was left out all of a sudden? Her attention quickly shifted to her teacher when he clapped his hands, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Sadly, because we are missing most of the class, I've decided that we are not going to have class today." his voice sounded dejected, with a tad bit of seriousness behind it. "Now, go on and do what you kids do, but don't do anything naughty~." the blonde winked as he left the classroom, leaving the students by themselves. The moment the door closed behind Narumi, all the students got up and moved into their groups to talk. Mikan, on the other hand, sat by herself as she debated on what to do. Should she go outside and see what the others are up to? Or should she just stay and wait to see if they come back? She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. In all honestly, she just wanted to stay in the classroom, even if it meant not seeing her friends. There was just something in her gut that was telling her to stay, to just ignore the fact that her friends were having fun without her when suddenly-

 _ **Grooowwwlll~**_ Mikan's face flushed bright red as her arms instantly wrapped themselves around her stomach. "Oh crap." she muttered, "I forgot to eat this morning..." Mikan sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Obviously, breakfast wasn't going on anymore, lunch wasn't till 12:00 and it was currently 9:30. Groaning and whimpering, the young girl picked herself up off of her chair and made her way to the door. Her next class wasn't going to start till after lunch, so why not go and see if she can find a snack, hm?

* * *

"Is there anything I can do for you young man?" a woman's voice asked, startling the boy in question. He turned to her and shook his head as he smiled at the woman. "No thank you, I'm just waiting for my plane is all." The woman nodded and looked at the sign that had the list of planes going in and out of the country. The woman glanced at his suitcase and his two bags, it almost seemed like he was moving somewhere with all that luggage. If you couldn't tell already, these two people are currently in an airport, one waiting for their plane to arrive.

"Where are you headed if you mind me asking?"

"Japan." he replied bluntly, checking his ticket one more time, memorizing the gate number along with the seat number as well. He would be sitting at a window seat, lucky him. He did always love to look outside the window when he went places, whether it be in a car, a plane, or just walking around somewhere, he would always look at his surroundings. He just loved to see the world around him, he didn't get to do that much when he was younger after all. The woman gave him a look and nodded before looking back at the sign again.

"You have family there? Or are you just visiting?" The young man was obviously Asian just by looking at him, same with the woman however, as she herself was from Japan. She could also tell that English was not his first language, the way he spoke gave it away. His accent was very obvious, but he was good with the way he spoke, his words and sentences made perfect sense and they were easy to understand, the accent was what threw it off. The boy shrugged, sliding the slip of paper back into his pocket.

"I'm going there to finish my education." he said, "I left when I was younger and I wanted to go back so that way, when I graduate, I can just go to a University there." What he said was only partially true; Yes, he was going back to finish his education, but not because he wanted to go to a University, no...he had something much bigger to do there. The woman next to him snorted, folding her arms. "Aren't you a little bit young to be thinking about going to a University?" The boys face seemed to go blank before he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm 16 years old, turning 17 in a few months. I'm pretty sure that is a reasonable age to be thinking about my future, is it not?" At this point, the woman's body was fully turned toward him and he caught sight of her name tag. It read:

 **American Airlines**

 **Station Attendant**

 **Yuka Azumi**

The woman noticed his gaze and followed it, and upon seeing the object that caught his interest, she laughed. "Oh, where are my manners?" she reached her hand out to him, a kind and gentle smile on her face. "My name is Yuka, nice to meet you." The boy stared at the hand in front of him for a moment, before taking it in with his for a handshake as he introduced himself. "I'm Zero. Nice to meet you to Mrs. Azumi." Yuka snorted in response before letting go of his hand, putting it behind her back.

"Oh please, don't call me that. Just Yuka is fine." Zero nodded silently as he began to take in her appearance. She had short, straight chestnut hair that reached just above her shoulders, her eyes were a dark shade of brown, almost black in this lighting. He noted that she seemed young, about in her late 20's early 30's maybe. She was indeed beautiful in a way, in both personality and looks, in a way she reminded him about his own mother. Or at least, what he thought his mother would have looked like.

"I have a question for you, Zero." He blinked at her for a moment before nodding at her to continue. "Is your hair naturally silver, or is it some new trend to dye your hair strange colors?" It was apparent that she was only joking, she meant no harm with this joke. But even though he was fully aware of her humor in that statement, he suddenly felt self conscious about his hair color.

"Oh, it's natural alright. It's not the first time I've been asked that before." And it was true, this wasn't the first time, in fact it has happened on many occasions. Either at school or anywhere else he would be questioned about his uncommon hair and eye color. His eyes were a nice light shade of violet, beautiful really.

 _ **Plane #201 is ready to board, all passengers must board now. Plane #201 is ready to board.**_

"That's my plane." Zero sighed, he was not _at all_ excited for this 13 hour trip to Tokyo, in a small space with no room to do...well, pretty much anything really. _Thank god for the window seat._ He thought to himself as he grabbed his bags, ready for a oh-so-fun trip. He turned to Yuka one last time. "It was nice talking to you Yuka. You have a good day." He said as he started walking away.

"Good-bye Zero." she smiled, "Maybe we will meet again someday, but until then, I hope you have a safe journey." Once Zero was out of sight, she brought her hand out from behind her back and whispered to herself. "Thanks for the beautiful stone, Zero-san." In the palm of her hand sat a marble sized stone, it was a beautiful mix of blue and purple with a pattern of white swirls around it. Yuka stuffed the stone into her pocket and walked away, a wicked smile on her face.

 _'This is going to be a fun game.'_

* * *

She hated it. Oh, how she hated it so much, today just couldn't get any worse could it? Mikan is currently sulking outside of her favorite shop, the one that sells her favorite candy in the whole world. The Howalon Shop was closed today, due to an unknown reason. Not that the young girl needed to know the reason, she just wanted her howalon, her sweet, sweet howalon. And she finally had enough money to buy an extra large box too! She never had enough because of all the payments she used to have to pay Hotaru whenever should borrowed money from her. Mikan's mood worsened at that thought, her best friend was still acting cold to her. She had a run in with her on her way over to Central Town and it didn't go quite as planned...at all.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~Earlier~.~.~.~.~**_

The walk to the bus that takes students to Central Town gave Mikan time to think about what she should say to her friend when she goes to speak to her about this morning. She tried to not let it bother her, but it kept eating at her thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She made up her mind that she would definitely talk to her and ask her what put her in such a bad mood, but what should she say?

By the time she reached the stop, the bus was already there waiting to leave as students began to fill the seats. Mikan was one of the last few to get on the bus, trying to find a seat near the window. The ride to the shopping center wasn't too long, but even then she loved to look out the window. Looking around for any open seats, _and hopefully a window seat at that,_ her eyes landed on a very familiar girl. No, it wasn't Hotaru, but the inventor was indeed sitting next to the familiar girl. And Mikan wasn't happy about it _at all._

The girl was Luna, and she was happily laughing with Mikans' _best friend_ , who was smiling slightly as she spoke to the blonde. Mikan couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed seeing this, Hotaru knew very, _very_ well that she did not get along with Luna. She even knew that Luna was the one who would spread rumors about the brunette, that _she_ was the one who would turn people on her. " _Is that her plan? To turn Hotaru on me as well?"_ She felt a shiver run up her back at the thought. She looked once more at her enemy and felt her blood freeze when she made eye contact with Luna. Her mind went blank as she stood there solid in place, she didn't dare to move. _"No."_ she thought, _"No, not she wouldn't. Not Hotaru."_

It almost seemed as if the blonde could read her thoughts because she smiled evilly as her dark eyes stared right through her, into her soul. Mikan didn't like it, not in the slightest. She blinked when she felt someone shove her shoulder harshly, muttering something about "moving out of their goddamn way".

Breaking eye contact with that _bloody witch_ , a nickname Mikan gave Luna a long time ago, her body began to move forward, almost like a robot at that. She forced herself to keep her head facing forward, to not look at her suppose to be "best friend" and walked herself to the very back where she sat by herself. There was someone sitting by her at first, but they moved closer to their friends in the middle, leaving Mikan to have at least one thing she was looking forward to. _The window seat._

 **~.~.~.~.~Present~.~.~.~.~**

The young girl sighed sadly at the memory, in the end she didn't get to talk to Hotaru. By the time Mikan got off the bus, the inventor was already gone. _"Today just isn't my day, huh?"_ she thought to herself, walking to a small bakery that one of her friends worked at. It was slightly busy, as couples and friends occupied some of the tables, waiters and waitresses walking around with food and drinks. Mikan thought about it, should she just eat here or wait till lunch? At the moment, she didn't have an apatite anymore, plus she didn't feel like being around so many people at the moment, she'd like to be alone for a little while.

"Oh, wouldn't you look at that?" somebody behind her laughed. "That little nobody must envy those people, all alone like that...pitiful really." Mikan flinched, she knew that they were talking about her, she could feel it. "I mean, who comes here on their own? Losers I suppose, from what I'm seeing." They snickered with their friends at that, making the brunette cringe inwardly.

"Isn't that Natsume's partner? Apples or Peaches wasn't it? Pfft, what a loser. I heard that nobody wanted her as a partner, so they just dumped her on him. Poor guy." another scoffed. The girl in question felt her stomach drop, a cold sweat coming on. It's not like this hasn't happened before, she's been bullied and taunted before, but it still hurt. People are cruel and sadistic. It was only natural that those people took pleasure in hurting others, and Mikan knew that very well from all the bullies that occupied her school.

"Whoa! Dude, is she...is she _crying_?" It was then that Mikan noticed that salty tears had already formed and began to fall from her eyes. How did she not notice that? "Pfft, what a cry baby!" they laughed as they pointed in her direction, catching the attention of others. Muttering some curses to herself, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she sighed heavily.

 _'Ignore it.'_ A voice in the back of her head urged her. _'Ignore it like you always do and you'll be fine.'_ Closing her eyes, the brunette sighed once more, before opening them again and walking away, leaving the people and their nasty remarks behind.

She decided that she could wait till lunch to fill her empty stomach.

Making her way back to the bus, she then realized that it was only 10:40, she still had about an hour and a half before lunch started. Her stomach growled again, only louder this time, reminding her that food was needed asap. She only sighed, muttering to herself about how bad she was with time. If only she woke up on time to at least get some food, in her mind, being hungry was much worse than getting yelled at for being late. But then again...after today, she wouldn't want to be yelled at again.

As she sat down in the back of the bus again (by herself...again.) she thought about this morning. The things that her teacher said...did he really mean that? I mean sure, Mr. Jinno did have anger issues and would often lash out at people, but today was different. The things he said seemed almost...as if he thought they were true. He could be really cruel with his words, they were almost like sharp, small throwing knives being launched from his mouth to the victims poor heart. True the words spoken by him were hurtful, but he wouldn't go as far to call someone "useless". But that was just Mikan, and she was convinced at this time that he meant every little thing he said.

Her heart clenched at that. ' _Useless...'_ in the eyes of others...did they see her as useless? She stared out the window, watching the trees zoom by like a blur. _'You shouldn't care about that.'_ the voice in the head said to her, almost in a comforting manner. _'Who cares about what they think? You are you. Nothing can change that.'_ Mikan almost laughed at that, of course she cared. Some of those people are her _friends_ and she cared about what they thought of her.

The voice that spoke to her was not new to her, she's been around for a long time. Mikan thought of the voice as her "Guardian Angel" or even her own imaginary friend. Or at least that's what her Grandfather would tell her when she told him about it. Growing up, she didn't really have somebody to really, _really_ talk to about her feelings. Mostly because she never felt close to anybody else than her Grandfather and herself. And she couldn't tell him _everything_ , so in the end, Sabi(*) was born from her own feelings. She came before Mikan met Hotaru, and even though she got close to the raven haired girl, she never felt close enough to share the existence of Sabi with her.

 _'But others don't like me for me, Sabi. I just want them to like me...'_ And it was true, all Mikan really wanted was to belong. Everybody wants to belong, to be loved, to be needed by others. The voice only snorted in response.

 _'If you really want to be liked, find someone who will like you for you. Not for someone you're not.'_ Sabi sighed when she didn't get a response. _'I know that can be hard, you humans are too cruel to each other. It amazes me that you all haven't killed each other yet.'_ Mikan laughed at that bitterly, because it was true. Even friends and family can be cruel to each other. But then again, she felt that she couldn't really say that for herself, after all, she doesn't have a family other than her adoptive Grandfather.

When the bus finally stopped at their destination, Mikan hopped off the bus and began her walk back to her dorm room to take a quick nap. Some sleep would do her good, today was too much for her, mentally and emotionally, and she wanted desperately to sleep it off. Hopefully, she'll wake up in time for lunch and be able to have a nice chit-chat with her friend.

And on the other side, Zero also decided to take a nice, long nap during his trip back to his home country. It will be a long journey, but soon he'll be home once again.

 _Goodnight._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everybody. I know, I know, I take forever to update and I'm sorry. I have no excuse other than I'm a lazy, lonely and sad potato who disappoints everybody.**_

 _ **Nah but for real, I've been going through a lot lately, I recently lost all motivation for pretty much everything in my life, I had a**_ **really, really,** _ **bad break up with my (now ex) boyfriend of 8 months, and just so much as been going on. But I know that that isn't an excuse for not writing. Anyway, here is the first chapter.**_

 _ **As you all know, I made some major changes from my last fan fiction, instead of the bloodbending alice, Zero now has the Shape-shifting alice that turns him into a Snow Leopard.**_

 _ **Sabi's name comes from the Japanese word "Sabishi" which means "Lonely" in English. Sabi was, after all, created from Mikan's Loneliness.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it! It's what motivates me to write this story!**_

 _ **Thank you all who followed my story from the very beginning, I know I disappointed many of you and I hope that this makes up for it. I'm very well aware that I'm not the best writer, in fact my writing is horrible in my opinion, I always get off topic some how and end up messing something up and having to re-write a lot of it but I do my best to stay on task.**_

 _ **I hope that my updates will become more frequent but with school coming up I'm not really sure anymore, I also need to get into the habit of writing when I have free time instead of just doing nothing with my life lol.**_

 _ **Again, thank you all for reading and I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Stella White.**_


	3. Chapter Two: Loneliness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of this story, only the plot of the fanfiction.**_  
 _ **Warnings: Crude language and slight bullying**_  
 _ **I apologize in advance for any and all errors, I do my best to fix them all. But I'm only human,**_  
 _ **I make mistakes**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_  
 _'thoughts...'_  
 _ **(Author notes or A/N if any are needed)**_

* * *

 _ **The Betrayal**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Loneliness**_

* * *

 **"** **I loved,**

 **and I loved,**

 **and I lost you.**

 **And it hurts like hell."**

 **Fleurie - Hurts like Hell**

* * *

Mikan woke up right on time for lunch. In fact, she got there early for once and waited for the cafeteria doors to open, to welcome her nose to the wonderful smells of the now fully cooked, and ready to be served food. Her lips curled up into a bright smile, her stomach will finally be satisfied with the deliciousness that she was about to consume. _"You're such a pig when it comes to food, ya know that?"_ her friend's laugh rang through her head, making the young girl roll her eyes in a playful manner. "Oh please, Sabi, don't act like you don't love food too." she whispered to the voice, doing her best to be a silent as possible. Just because she was early, didn't mean that other people couldn't be either. Sabi pouted inside the young girls head.

 _"Like I would know if I like it or not,"_ she muttered, _"Unlike you, I cannot eat food, therefore I can't tell if I would like it or not, stupid."_ Mikan automatically frowned, she hated when she was insulted, for anything and by anyone, even if it was just a joke! It made her feel inferior to others, like she wasn't as important or as smart as the people around her. Realizing what she just did, Sabi immediately apologized for her name-calling and became quiet, waiting for a response. The young girl didn't say anything and continued to wait in silence for the doors to open. After this morning, she really wasn't up to deal with the insults just yet. She was very well aware that it was bound to happen anyway with the way her schoolmates were treating her, but even then she didn't want to put up with it.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the long awaited sound of the bell echoing down the halls was heard and the large doors to the cafeteria had opened. Mikan's mood shifted almost instantly as a smile appeared on her face once more. Her nostrils were filled with many scents of food, she could almost pick out individual smells. The fresh smells of fruits, the steamed veggies with rice, the salmon and the grilled steaks, and much more were almost too much for her nose to bare as her mouth started to water. Food was something that could, and will always, make her happy, no matter the situation.

She quickly walked to her seat and sat down anxiously waiting for her food to be served. As a no-star, she would have only gotten a small bowl of rice, a small piece of seaweed and a small bowl of soup. Now that she was a one-star student, she could get a better meal. Of course it wasn't the best meal, but it was enough to fuel her for the day. _"Just because I can't taste food doesn't mean I can't be amazed at how it looks."_ The voice said upon seeing the tray of food that was just put down in front of the alice. Sitting on the plate was a nice sized salmon, a bowl of stir-fry and another bowl of curry, along with a large glass of green tea. _"That looks so freaking good, Miki."_ Mikan laughed quietly at that statement as she took her fork into her hand and cutting a piece of the fish before putting it into her mouth.

"Trust me, it tastes even better then how it looks." she sighed happily after she swallowed the bite of food. Shortly after Mikan had began to eat her meal, students were starting to enter the room and taking their seats, their wonderful food waiting for them. The young girl looked around at the people surrounding the table for her friends. Surely they would sit with her at lunch, right? I mean, they've been doing that ever since Mikan started coming to this school, so they would definitely sit with her today, right?

 _Wrong._

Her chestnut eyes landed at the group of people at the very end of the table, with _her_ in the middle of it. All of the friends she had grown up with, the ones who have always supported her and always have been by her side...were now by Lunas'. Laughing and talking like they would with Mikan, sharing stories or jokes with the blonde girl, things that Mikan found very important to her. Her heart sank low into the pits of her stomach, even Hotaru was sitting there, talking with a smile on her face with Luna. Hell, Ruka, Natsume, Sumire and the rest of her friends were sitting around that witch. It felt as if Mikan didn't even exist. She suddenly felt a wave of loneliness, frustration, and the urge to cry all at once. Why was this happening? Did Mikan do something that made her friends hate her? Or maybe it was Luna? Mikan felt her hands bundle into fists, _"Luna."_ her thoughts dripped with anger, _"It had to have been Luna! They wouldn't leave me, not unless she had something to do with it!"_ Sabi frantically tried to calm Mikan down, calling out to her wasn't doing any good and she wasn't something that could fully take control of Mikan's emotions.

The brunette stood up quickly from her seat, almost knocking over her green tea in the process and startling the students around her for her sudden change in behavior. She hurriedly walked over to the group before stopping behind Hotaru's seat, and crossed her arms in annoyance. The crowd had gotten silent at her arrival, it seemed that they were waiting for her to say something. Hotaru turned around in her seat, an annoyed look had replaced the smile that was once on her face. "What do you want Mikan? I'm busy right now." That only angered her even more.

"Busy my ass!" her outburst caused others to gasp and become quiet as they began to listen, "What are you doing ignoring me all day? I haven't done anything to you for you to treat me this way!" This time, it was the Ice Queen to stand up, making Mikan step back in surprise. "You haven't done _anything?_ Oh, shut up you annoying little brat." her voice was sharp, cold, Mikan winced at her words,"Do you have any idea what it's like to be around you? To hear your voice everyday? It's unbearable." Mikan almost flinched, she could feel her eyes prick with tears, but she took a deep breath as she stood tall. There was no way that she wasn't going down without a fight.

"What? So you couldn't have just said it to my face?" she yelled back, fighting the urge to cry,"You had to run away and ignore me this whole time instead of telling me that you didn't want to be around me? You coward!" Mikan knew exactly how to get on her best friend's nerves, and this was a nerve that she regretted to strike...almost. She let out a surprised cry as she felt two hands push her back against the wall, a bang was heard as she hit her head against it. The nuliffier reacted quickly and pushed the girl off of her, causing her to hit her hips against the table and moving it slightly. By now, everybody in the group was standing, they all had hostile stances as if they were ready to beat her to a pulp.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Anna called out, catching Mikan's attention. "Get lost! No one wants you here!" Ruka yelled, causing her to freeze and stare with wide eyes. There was no way that this was happening. _"No... I didn't mean to..."_ she wanted to apologize, she wanted to say that she was sorry for anything she did, that she didn't mean it. She just wanted to know what she did wrong in the first place, why they started to turn away from her? "Why? Why do you guys ignore me? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Mikan couldn't hold the tears any longer, she could feel them slide down her cheeks and fall from her trembling chin.

"Oh, that's quite simple. Even someone as stupid as you could answer that." a males voice, all too familiar to her said, "It's because we don't want to be around you anymore. You're the most annoying, obnoxious, idiotic, and selfish person to ever live." His burning red eyes stared right through her, never once leaving them for even a second as her tears continued to fall, "You're worthless, useless, and contribute nothing good to this world, Sakura." Of course, this was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, her partner since the beginning of her alice life, and someone she cherished most. Her heart felt as if it had completely shattered from existence, her body felt numb and her face became blank.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Sakura." she could almost hear the smile in her voice, "You've caused enough trouble here, and I don't want you to be bothering _my friends_ anymore." Mikan glanced at Luna from the corner of her eyes, and she was right. A large and proud smirk covered the blondes face and her eyes seemed to scream victory at the brunettes state. Everything around her became silent, nobody dared to speak as Mikan slowly walked out of the room, leaving everything she ever knew, and everybody that used to care, behind. Her friends were now Luna's, and she was all alone.

* * *

It was raining lightly now, the sky had looked so clear just this morning, but looks are always deceiving. The sound of an ax hitting wood could be heard echoing through the trees of the woods, it was when the sound stopped that it was completely silent once again, with an exception of the soft patters the rain made upon contact with the ground. A stuffed bear, old and in-need of new stitching, placed the ax down against the stump he was using to chop wood. He could feel the droplets of water soak through his cloth into his stuffing, making him feel slightly heavy. Quickly, he grabbed his umbrella that he kept near him at all times and opened it, preventing anymore water from touching him.

The bear began to walk back to his small house, ready to make a nice fire for himself when he heard a disturbing noise come from behind a tree. His eyes seemed to shine for a moment as he cautiously walked toward the noise, only to realize that it was the sound of somebody sobbing. He stood there for a moment to confirm that it was indeed somebody crying, and proceeded to walk around the tree to see who it was. The source of the crying was Mikan, and she was sitting with her knees up to her her chest, her arms wrapped securely around them. This wasn't a surprise to him, not in the slightest. This girl would always come to the woods to cry, because she knew that nobody else would be here except him and, on some occasions, her senpai Tsubasa.

He has known her since her first day, at first they really hated each other, but the bear had taken a liking for the young girl over the years. She loved him like he was hers, and he loved her as if she was his. They were like best friends now, and Mikan always treated bear kindly...or at least whenever they didn't try to get on each others nerves. The small bear walked slowly up to the crying girl before reaching up with his umbrella to shield her from the rain. Mikan noticed after a moment that she was no longer being soaked by the rain, and looked up at the familiar pattern of the umbrella.

They sat there in silence, one having nothing to say and the other not being able to say anything at all. After a moment, Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She glanced at the stuffed animal, her eyes looked empty and her face was pale except for her red, puffy eyes, cheeks and nose. The bear nodded towards the house, he knew that if they stayed out here any longer, she would most definitely become sick. Understanding his gesture, the young girl stood up, shaking from the cold air, and walked with him back to the small house made of logs. Once inside, he had her sit down on one of the chairs next to the fireplace and went to the stove to make her some hot chocolate after starting the fire.

Mikan stared numbly into the flames, she watched how they danced with each other, the way the shadows matched them and the way the logs began to fall apart from the flame. _"Just like my friendships."_ She thought sadly, _"They all went down in flames."_ She jumped slightly when she felt something touch her leg, when she looked down, she saw her small friend holding a mug filled with hot chocolate. The brunette smiled as she took it by the handle, nodding to him as a thank you. _"Well...maybe not all of them."_ It was then that she realized how wet her uniform had become from the rain, and felt the burning sensation you get when your skin becomes irritated from wearing wet clothes.

She scooted herself closer to the fire in hopes of drying her clothes faster. She didn't have any extra clothes with her, and she knew without a doubt that the bear didn't have any for her either. Mikan had stopped crying when she entered the house, she felt like she let it all out at the time. Boy was she wrong. She felt her throat tighten again, her eyes became clouded with salty tears and a small sob escaped her throat. The bear heard it almost immediately and quickly walked over to her side, worried about her mental state. She felt him tug at her skirt and she brought her hands down to him before gently picking him up and hugging him tightly against her chest.

"They're gone, Bear!" she sobbed loudly,"They're all gone, they don't care about me anymore." Her sobs filled the room, the raining outside had gotten worse and thunder could be heard in the distance. Bear wrapped his small arms around the girls neck and hugged her back, he hated to see her like this. For now, he would let her cry till she calmed down, it was better to let it all out than to hold it all in.

 _ **...**_

After what seemed like eternity, Mikans' sobs slowly came to a stop and she had let go of Bear to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. She felt his weight disappear from her lap for a moment before he returned with a box of tissues. Silently thanking him, she took one and blew her nose for a little bit. Once she was fully calmed down and slightly cleaned up, she told Bear everything that happened from this morning to her coming to the forest. Mikan admitted that she wasn't even aware that she was near his house at the time he found her, she had just ran without thinking about where she was going and unconsciously came here. She said that she felt safe in these woods, and that she could never fully understand why everyone was afraid of them. Of course, she was scared of them when she was younger, but that was because her classmates made it seem like it was haunted and she was terrified of ghosts.

The two of them jumped slightly when they heard the loud rumble of thunder around them, the raining had turned into hail and was hitting the house with loud tapping noises. Bear gave her a look, almost a warning really and she couldn't have agreed more; There was no way in hell that she was going to walk back to school with the weather being like this. Mikan looked up at the clock hanging above the fireplace and it read 1:47 PM. Lunch was definitely over by now and class most likely started, but with this kind of weather it would probably be canceled and students would have to go back to their dorms. It didn't matter to her anyway at the moment, all she wanted to do was eat because she didn't get to eat all of her lunch today, and sleep because she was too drained from earlier.

To her surprise, there was already a bowl of curry and some rice waiting for her at the table. It seemed that Bear had predicted this or maybe he just wanted to make her feel better with some food. Either way, he managed to put a small smile on Mikan's face, and that's all that mattered at the moment. Bear sat down next to her as she ate, silence filled the room once more with the occasional roars of thunder outside and the dropping ice balls tapping against the windows. After Mikan finished her meal, her clothes were almost completely dry and she was ready for a nap. She asked bear for some stuff she could use to make herself a bed, and waited as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a sleeping bag for her. She didn't mind sleeping on the floor, in fact she didn't care at all, all she wanted was some sleep.

Mikan laid out the sleeping bag in front of the fireplace, not too close of course, in fear of somehow catching on fire in the middle of the night. After she slipped herself inside the nice and cozy bag, she stared into the fire and thought to herself for a moment. She took a moment to admire the beautiful bright flames before turning her back against it. The flames were only a painful reminder to her of someone she loved and lost to someone else, and it hurt. It was then that Mikan realized that Sabi was gone, this happened sometimes when she was upset. Sabi would purposely leave and hide in the corners of her mind and won't say anything to her till they've both calmed down. She was probably upset at Mikan for not listening to her, and they'll probably end up arguing about it again.

 _"So much for always being there."_ Mikan thought to herself as she heard the sound of light footsteps walk into another room and a door close. Bear wasn't the only one who needed some sleep, he too had a long day and planned on having a nice nap as well. Now, Mikan was alone in the living room, and she felt unbearably lonely. She prayed silently to herself, before drifting off into a much needed slumber, that some day someone will come and stay by her side forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everybody! It's moi, and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! It is short yes, but I do not really have the patience to do longer chapters._**

 ** _So sorry about that, also I would like to thank you all who have followed and favorited my story, I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!_**

 ** _Shout outs to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter!_**

 ** _Aqua Fire Queen_**

 ** _pennYnnep_**

 ** _xXKittsuXx_**

 ** _Thanks you guys! I appreciate it so, so much! It's what fuels me to write this story!_**

 ** _Again, I would like to apologize for ANY and ALL mistakes that I've made, I try to fix as many as I can but I'm not perfect._**

 ** _Well, I'll hopefully be updating soon, so be ready for that! I love you all!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Stella White_**


End file.
